The present invention relates generally to the game of golf and, more particularly, to golf clubs and head and shaft covers therefor. The present golf club cover functions in the conventional manner to protect the head of the club and to provide overall ornamentation on, and for, each club of the set. Beyond these well-known attributes, however, the present cover is further intended to effect protection for the shaft of the club itself--protection only imperfectly provided by known head covers.
Additionally, the present invention relates to the artificial weighting of an otherwise properly balanced club thereby increasing the weight of the head which, in turn, effectively converts an ordinary club into a `heavy` practice club. Heavy clubs are known to be useful for golfer pre-game `warm up`, i.e. practice swinging, and serve as an alternative to the cumbersome, simultaneous gripping (and swinging) of multiple clubs--much like the baseball batter who, not infrequently, swings multiple bats while in the `on-deck` circle. Several known examples of weighted head covers include Berrittella U.S. Pat. No. 2,116,655; Damaske, U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,803; Abel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,394; Rosenow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,749; Philippi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,614; Keelan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,127; and Gleason, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,009.
The present cover is intended to provide an expedient solution to meet several objectives including protection of the head; protection of the club shaft adjacent the head (as set forth in more detail below); ornamentation of the club while in the golfer's bag; and, weighting to facilitate warm-up practice swinging. It will be appreciated that the cover disclosed herein may be provided for each club of the set or, more commonly to lessen the overall weight, a single weighted cover, preferably aesthetically matching the non-weighted covers of the other clubs, may be placed on a single club which weighted cover may, as required, be moved from club to club.
Changes in fabrication techniques and the materials used to fabricate, in particular golf club shafts, have led to the increased desirability of protecting, not just the head of the club, but the shafts as well. Many expensive clubs now employ graphite and other fiber-based, composite shaft materials and, as such, are generally more susceptible to scratching and similar damage than their metal-shafted forefathers. Understandably, the most vulnerable portion of the shaft is that region, immediately adjacent the head, which is inherently exposed both by reason of its extension above the club bag (while not `in-use`) as well as by reason of its not being `wrapped` or otherwise covered by a rubberized gripping surface that defines the shaft `handle`.
Although many of the head covers disclosed in the above-listed prior art do, in fact, facilitate weighted practice swinging, each suffers from one or more of the following shortcomings including aesthetically unattractive and displeasing appearance; clumsy to install and remove; expensive materials and fabrication; and/or, do not adequately protect the club head and shaft (in fact, may actively cause scratching thereof). For example, the hinged `clam shell` arrangement of Berrittella '655 is believed to suffer from all of the above-listed maladies.
Philippi '614 exhibits similar limitations while Keelan '127 is only slightly better in that it is believed to snap into position. On the other hand, the fixed-size molding of Keelan clearly limits its `universality`--multiple sizes would be required to permit use in connection with all clubs of a given set.
Gleason '009 is a comparatively modern entry, but not one offering shaft protection. Gleason's use of `hook and loop` fasteners' to attach the weight creates dubious aesthetics with, more problematically, uncertain weight retention properties. The older Abel '394 cover is not amenable to the knitted fabrication and shaft protection of the instant invention and its snap-enclosed weight pocket renders it less suitable, economically, for mass production.
There are several known "zipper" models including Damaske '803 and Rosenow '749. Zippers are believed to be less desirable in today's market for numerous reasons including the likelihood of zipper-induced damage to the head and shaft, the cost of the zipper and its installation, and the current trend, aesthetically and otherwise, away from zippers.
The prior art universally teaches the desirability of closely conforming and attaching the head cover to the head, itself,--this, in order that the weighted portion of the cover may be retained in close, non-moving proximity to the head. This common sense approach was likely encouraged by the belief that a loose, moving weight might more readily detach itself from the club and, further, that a moving weight would be distracting or, at least, detrimental to the desired practice function of the club and head cover.
Against the asserted advantages of a tight-fitting, closely conforming head cover (and weight) come certain disadvantages previously outlined. Such disadvantages include the cost and complexity of fabricating a tight-fitting cover, for example, of the clam-shell Berrittella '655 variety, the snap-on Keelan '127 type, or the arguably convoluted installation and latching system taught by Philippi '614. These comparatively complicated covers are clearly less aesthetic and offer a substantially greater likelihood of damage/scratching to the club head and shaft. Even more significantly, these cover `topologies` are simply not `real` in that they do not look like or match existing ornamental and protective head covers. Such oddly-configured covers would look `out-of-place` if added to a conventional set of covers. Lastly, by reason of their respective closely-conforming contours, each cover exhibits a limited range of club sizes onto which a given weighted cover can be fitted. This correspondingly limits the universality of the cover, in turn, requiring multiple covers to span the range of club sizes in connection with which such covers may reasonably be expected to be used.
Modern ornamental/protective covers (i.e. of the non-weighted variety) are generic in that, often, `one-size-fits-all`. The weighted head cover described herein is adapted to meet this trend in ornamental head covers whereby a single weighted head cover not only fits any club, but physically, is identical or similar to the non-weighted covers such that it does not stand out as a misfit among the clubs. Thus, it will be appreciated that the present head cover departs from the convention wisdom that such covers must tightly conform to the club head and implements a design that facilitates `one-size-fits-all` and `all-look-the-same`.
To these ends, the present head cover employs a single-sized head enclosure or boot which may be fabricated of any conventional material including leather, fabric or it may be knitted. In view of the foregoing, it will be understood that this enclosure will preferably be of sufficient inside dimension and volume to receive any club head of the set as well as the `weight` to be added as set forth in more detail below. The head boot defines a sealed or completely enclosed form except for a comparatively small opening at one end through which the club head, itself, must pass.
To achieve shaft protection, an elongated, narrow cylindrical sheath is sewn or otherwise affixed to the boot at its opening. This sheath may be as much as twelve inches or more in overall length and serves to receive the shaft therethrough. In this manner, a substantial length of the adjoining club shaft is protected by the sheath as the present weighted head cover is positioned over the club head.
More specifically, it is preferable that the sheath be fabricated of an elastic, knitted, or other `stretchable` material so that the sheath can be deformed or `stretched` while it is urged over the head (onto the club) but, importantly, whereby it returns to its comparatively narrow diameter once positioned on the adjoining club shaft. In this way the sheath acts not merely to protect the club, but as a `first line of defense` to retain the weighted boot, attached thereto, on the club. A not-insignificant installation force, in short, is thereby required and, importantly, serves this retention function. Further, the tight-fitting nature of the sheath presents a favorable aesthetic appearance.
While an excessively long sheath is not an absolute requirement in connection with the present invention, it will be appreciated that the longer the sheath, the more club shaft protection is afforded while increasing the inherent cover retention resistance associated with such a tight-fitting elongated sheath. A strap or cord, positioned generally at the interface between the boot and sheath, is provided to `cinch-in` the sheath adjacent the head thereby further assuring retention of the weighted head cover on the club during use.
A variety of weight-adding materials may be employed. Preferably a thin sheet of lead (e.g. 1/8") provides sufficient weight while minimizing the overall volume required. The sheet may be positioned anywhere within the boot, but is preferably sewn into a protective pocket along the bottom surface of the boot whereby the lead will be positioned adjacent the bottom of the club, but will be insulated from, and therefore will not scratch, the head during installation and use of the cover.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a weighted head cover for pre-game/pre-stroke practice swinging. It is a further object that the cover shall be aesthetically pleasing whereby it may match or be similar in appearance to a set of non-weighted ornamental/protective golf club head covers. It is an object of the present invention that the weighted cover shall be positionable on any club of the set, that one-size-fits-all without the necessity of fabricating multiple covers for the various clubs in the set. It is a further object that the weighted cover not damage, mar or scratch the club head or the club shaft and, further, that it provide both ornamentation as well as club head and club shaft protection for the club in addition to its weighting, practice swing function.
Various other objects and advantages of the invention will hereinafter become more fully apparent from the following description of the embodiments and the drawings wherein: